Staying Strong Harry
by Padfoot Girlie
Summary: Harry Potter never had proper guardains, but this story is when Harry lives with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. This is PS set and about it, it will not be rewrite of the book Philsopher's Stone.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Decisions

**Author's note: All the stuff you recognises in this story belongs to J.k. Rowling and this story is based on Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone **

Sirius Black was hammering down the door of one his best friends' cottage but it seemed that the person who lived there Peter Pettigrew wasn't there, Sirius stopped and he thought.

_Wormtail promise that he would stay in the house didn't he? Where was he? He wasn't the spy was he? That's impossible, laughable even, but he did seem to vanish at the strangest moments. Oh no did he give away his best friend, wife and child to Voldemort on silver platter had he? He didn't know he would live without his best friend, no he could not live without or his godson Harry, there were the only family he ever had._

_No no don't be silly, he thought, Wormtail probably got taken away by Voldemort, gosh Sirius that sounds mean. But if Wormtail got taken away there would be some sort of break-in. Why oh why did he come with the perfect _bluff_? He should of been James and Lily's secret keeper but he thought Remus Lupin had been the spy, and he to convince the to_ change _to Wormtail._

_Flashback_

"_James, you're my best mate I could ever ask for. Voldemort would know it was me and come after me, so if I was murdered and the house be out to him to see and that's why I think you should use Wormtail, no one believe that it was him to protect the you, Lily and Harry. " He told them, looking really impressed with himself._

"_I think it would be best if we use Moony," said Lily, taking a sip of her favourite herbal tea._

"_I've already told what I think of Remus Lupin," Sirius said, spitting venomously at the last two words._

"_And I've already told you that Moony would rather die than betray us," James said, glaring at his best friend and practically his brother._

"_But still no one believe you, if you use Wormtail, they would think you would use me or Remus as we are more powerful, it's the perfect bluff," He said, still spitting on the marauder's name."_

"_Okay, I'll go Owl him," James said, leaving the room. _

_There was a loud baby screeching from an upstairs bedroom, Sirius was no stranger from this loud shriek, it was from his godson who was a little older than 1 years old, Harry Potter._

"_Merlin pants, Harry must have woken up from his nap, we must have been talking longer than I realised," Lily said, rushing upstairs to check on her only child._

_There were 3 men and 1 women standing over a dining table, one had his one out saying incantation that would make him the Potter's secret keeper._

Merlin_, the man thought, _my master is going to be so pleased, I might've be promoted into his inner circle, this is the best thing that has happened years.

"_Thank you Wormtail," James said, hugging one of his best friends._

" _I-I j-just can't b-believe that you t-thirst me so m-much," Peter stuttered, semi-hugging him back._

"_Please Peter, don't tell anyone not even Dumbledore or Moony," Sirius said, knowing he was making the right decision well hoping anyway._

"_I-I promise," _they're making this to easy, he thought, he can blame this all on Sirius, and no one will be the wiser.

"_And remember, you need to stay in your own house too, it is for your own safety, Sirius and Remus are doing the same thing expect from when they are visiting us," Lily said, rolling her emerald eyes at James and Sirius who were mimicking her motherly movements and voice._

"_I promise," he said without stuttering, but with his crossed fingers behind his back._

_End of Flashback_

He had to go to Godric's Hallow, to see if Lily and James were all right, with that thought he disappeared quickly with a loud pop.

When he reappeared, he didn't see what he normally saw when he saw the house instead of having a beautiful garden, and the stunning brickwork, a large part of it had been destroyed the opposite were Harry's bedroom was, and the all the house looked completely rundown.

Hot, wet tears streamed down, his handsome tanned face, as without thinking he ran in the ruined house, before he got in he saw the lifeless figure of James Potter who was lying on the grin carpeted floor.

Sirius crying was getting louder and snottier, he crouched down next to him, his eyes were wide open, the eyes that were filled with laughter and full of life were now dead and dull, Sirius put his fingers on his eyes and closed them.

Sirius heard something that gave him hope, he heard crying that could only cap Sirius's crying it sounded that Harry was crying his little eyes out.

Sirius ran up the stairs carefully not wanting to fall through them, and he ran into Harry's bedroom, there he saw wind waving saw Lily Potter's auburn hair flow through the wind making it look like fire. Then he saw in Harry's crib movement and heard Harry's cry.

He leaped the crib, and saw a small head of messy black hair. Harry looked up and Sirius saw Lily's emerald green eyes and a scar on his head that curiously looked like a blot of lightening. Sirius didn't care about the scar, all he cared about that his godson was still alive.

"Pa'foo'" Harry screamed, as Sirius picked him sat down on the floor, and picked up Lily.

"Shh little baby, don't say a word, Sirius is going to buy you a mocking bird," Sirius croaked, still crying and he was swaying all three of them.

The reason he was singing this because Lily taught him for babysitting it was the only song, wizard or muggle to calm the baby down and Sirius loved it too, because of the smile on his face.

"If that mocking bird don't sing, Sirius is going to buy you a diamond ring," He screeched, moving his hand through Harry's hair comforting him.

While he was singing and swaying he was thinking about everything.

_I'm going to get Wormtail for this, he thought, no I can't what about Harry. If I track Pettigrew and get sent to Azkaban, who we'll look after Harry? But everyone now thinks I was the spy and James and Lily's secret keeper, this is going to take some convincing and anyway if I do go after Wormtail, Harry would have to go to his Aunt and Uncle who call themselves human, yeah right. Moony wouldn't be able to get guardianship of Harry because him being a werewolf. But I'm gonna need help, I need something to raise him like a child as I'm still a big child myself, I need Moony. Idiot! Why didn't I tell Dumbledore, oh Remus is going to hex me into hell the next time I see him._

His thoughts stopped when he stopped singing but he never stopped crying and swaying but he knew he couldn't stay in here forever, he heard loud stamping from down stairs and he knew instantly who it was, Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts game keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Believing good a friend**

Author's note: All the things you recognise are by J.K. Rowling and this story is based on the philosopher's stone

He heard Hagrid come up the stairs. Hagrid came straight into the room Sirius was in. Hagrid was a giant of a man and had beetle eyes, but had kindly face, which was covered in thick, messy hair.

"Sirius," he croaked but loudly that made the ruins of the house shake, " I'm so sorry yer loss,"

Hagrid had thick tears falling down his face and falling to his beard, he looked at Sirius sympathetically who were still clutching Lily's dead body and Harry, swaying and crying.

"Why are you here," Sirius asked him, looking up at him.

" I'm getting Harry, to bring to his Aunt an' Uncle, ruddy muggles," Hagrid explained, knowing this was going to take some time to get Harry off of Sirius.

"Why?"

"Because Dumbledore wants Harry to live there," said Hagrid, not looking happy that Harry was going live with them.

" Well go tell Dumbledore that he's my godson and he is living with me no matter what happens," He grunted, knowing that Hagrid would obey Dumbledore's orders no matter what.

"I'm sorry Sirius but Harry needs to go,"

"Okay, then I'm coming with you," Sirius said, getting up stiffly and sadly letting go of Lily but clinging hard onto his godson.

Hagrid wanted to argue but he knew how stubborn Sirius was, he nodded gruffly.

Sirius walked out of the room with Harry, Hagrid followed closely behind him when they were out of the house, Sirius asked, "How are we getting to were the muggles live?"

"Porkey," he said, pulling out a thimble of a moleskin coat pocket.

Grabbing a tighter hold on his Godson, he put his free hand onto the tiny object, with a tug on his navel, he was standing in the middle of darken street, he couldn't see anything.

"Good, Hagrid your here," said a stern voice of women, Sirius knew the voice at once fore it was owned to his old transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall.

"Hagrid, where is young Harry?" Asked Albus Dumbledore.

"Young Sirius Black has 'im sir," Hagrid answered, squinting his eyes to look for him in the darkness.

Dumbledore looked shocked and frightened he got a sliver contraption out of his pockets and opened it and put the streetlights back on.

Privet drive was extremely neat and prim, the houses were all the same looking and the front gardens were the perfect shade of green and cut lowly neatly and the cars were simply shining.

Dumbledore was looking closely for Sirius Black with Harry, Sirius was a the potter's secret keeper, a spy and a betrayer but needn't look that close as Sirius was holding Harry right in front of him, he sighed in relief.

"Explain, why you did this Sirius, why did you betray the Potters?" he asked Sirius calmly but the tinkle that usually in his eyes had turned into fury.

McGonagall gasped, Hagrid looked so shocked to anything. _Sirius betray the Potters that is ludicrous _he thought.

"I didn't betray them, I swear, Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper, not me, I swear sir," He croaked, tears again were coming down hard and fast down his face.

"If the Secret Keeper had changed, I would known about it, Black," Dumbledore said coldly.

"No, no, I promise you Peter was the spy and Secret Keeper, I wasn't though it was my idea, the perfect _bluff _I called it," Sirius whimpered and Sirius told them the rest of the story crying all the way.

"It is pretty suspicious, that it seems that no knows of this not even Remus Lupin who probably wants to hex you with every hex that there is," Albus said, the twinkle had come back in his eyes, he believed him but he didn't want Sirius to know this yet.

McGonagall and Hagrid were speechless, they couldn't believe this, all of it was seemed to be messed up and crazy and wanted answers.

" We are going to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius can you please give me Harry," Dumbledore said, holding his hands out expecting to get baby Harry in them.

"No," Sirius said flatly, " you want to give him to these horrible muggles, I'm his godfather and I refuse to give him to these people,"

"Sirius in front of me, there is a bottle of veritserum, this forces the drinker to tell the truth," Dumbledore said.

Sirius grabbed the bottle quickly and drunk it straightaway, Remus Lupin was crying and holding onto Harry Potter as he was the only person that Sirius would him give too.

Moony (Lupin) tried to curse Padfoot (Sirius) straight to hell were he belonged but before he could, Dumbledore stopped him, he just wanted to prove that Sirius was guilty, and go drink his life away.

"What your is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black," he said, he had completely no control that was coming out of his mouth.

"Where you the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Dumbledore asked.

"No"

Lupin nearly drooped Harry in surprise, he was so sure that he was the Secret Keeper, he felt that he had his one of best friends' back as he went Wormtail's and there was no answer.

"Are you a spy for Voldemort?"

"No"

"Who was the spy and the secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius sighed, thanking that Moony believe him know.

After the potion wore off, we went back to Lupin and Harry and hugged them tightly.

Lupin thought, _at least I know the truth and Sirius is innocent, good job too, Harry will be having a good up bringing, a childish one but good one._

All three of them were hugging each other crying.

Author's Note: I know there isn't much detail but that all happens when Harry is 11


	3. Chapter 3

Dumledore's RescrictionsAuthor's note: All the things you recognise are owned by J.k. Rowling

After Padfoot and Moony had stopped crying, and saying sorry for suspecting on and other. They fell into an awkward silence, both thinking what are they going to do with their lives now, Remus knew that Sirius wanted custody over Harry more than anything and he was the same even though he knew that never was going to happen because he was a werewolf.

Remus, Sirius and Harry were still sitting in the room were there Sirius was questioned, many hours ago, but no one was in there expect from them they decided to give them some privacy.

Sirius was the first to break the silence, "Remus, if I get Harry, will you be secondary guardian? He needs someone who thinks their age living with him,"

Moony was absolutely gobsmacked about this idea, he can't live a one year old, and he was classified as a dark creature. As much as he loved the idea it was preposterous, stupid but he love it to be a guardian of his best friend's son.

" If the ministry allowed it, I would love to live with the two of you," He said smiling though the smile didn't quite touch his eyes.

Padfoot smiled back in the same way, he was so upset, he couldn't cry anymore as much as he wanted too, he tried but no tears came out of his stormy grey eyes.

They decided to go back to Dumbledore's office, they needed to talk to him even though they were exhausted, they didn't have sleep last night but they were best used to sleepless nights.

They said the password to the gargoyle, and went to the staircase to talk to his old headmaster.

They knocked on the door and the familiar voice that said, "Enter,"

They heard this enter so many times when they where at school, they got to know Dumbledore quite well too in their childhood because every time, they got in trouble (once a day, maybe twice) they got sent here because the other professors got tired scolding them all the time.

When they got into the office Dumbledore moved his hands to say sit down, they obeyed.

"Sir, me and Remus want to have full guardianship of Harry," Sirius said creakily but firmly.

"I was afraid of that," he muttered to himself, the other to men looked at him ludicrously, " I knew wanted to get guardianship of little Harry as I have friend who works with that sort of thing, you both are now officially Guardians of Harry Potter, but I have some restrictions for you both,"

There were two restrictions, one that Harry didn't go anywhere where there were wizards as he was famous and he shouldn't have to deal with that until he was at Hogwarts and that there were wards around they live.

Sirius and Remus didn't care about the wards but they were in uproar about Harry not going anywhere like Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade until he was 11, it was outrageous but quietly agreed to him.

They also wanted to know if their was news about Wormtail, there wasn't, Remus was going to have some trouble with this as Sirius would love to kill Wormtail with bare hands to be honest he would too.

Remus and Sirius got a beautiful house in a small village, which Harry grew up in, he, was a happy well cared for boy, cheeky and a prankster just like his god father and father but polite and kind. Also he loved his guardians with all of his heart.

Too Remus and Sirius, Harry turned out to be a godsend to them, instead of depressed and drinking all they could get their hands on, they were playing with Harry and telling him stories about his parents. This didn't mean they are over them though if caught either of them alone, they were crying (Moony) or destroying the place and crying (Padfoot) this lasted for a couple of years.

Sometimes Remus had to act like a single parent with both Harry and Sirius because when they both did something wrong which was most of the time. The only time when Sirius acted like adult was when Harry did something that could endanger him the rest of the time he was his usual carefree self.

But they were a happy family for the 11 years until Harry had to go to Hogwarts. Harry knew all about Voldemort and how he mysteriously disappeared after he was attacked, he knew he was famous but he wasn't too happy about it though.

Sirius wanted to break the rule to not go anywhere were there was only wizards but Lupin reminded him that was terrible idea, as he didn't want the wrath of Dumbledore put upon them.

They had peaceful life a good one, both of them loved Harry more than anything and wondered that they would do when he leaves for Hogwarts but they never boarded the idea of Harry calling them Dad because that was James's rightful place and they would respect that and they always told tales about the marauders to remember him by.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is pretty boring it is just about Harry life with the last marauders between 1 and 10 and getting Guardianship of him.**


	4. Chapter 4

Diagon Alley

**Author's note: J.k. Rowling owns All the things you recognise and this chapter is like in Philosopher's stone and the chapter is like the chapter Diagon Alley and everyone else you recognise is **

A small and skinny 10 (nearly11) year old boy was looking at himself in the mirror trying to make his stubborn messy hair flat, he stared into emerald green eyes and sighed frustrated. His godfather Sirius told him about the cursed Potter's hair, but he still wanted it to lie flat.

He pushed his hair up and saw his scar, it was thin and lightening shaped, this what made this boy Harry Potter so special, famous and unique even to the wizarding world. This scar is where one of the darkest wizards in this world, spoke a deadly curse that was meant to kill him and he survived and made him special after the baby Harry survived and Lord Voldemort was no where to be seen.

He heard one of his Guardians shout him down, Remus, he sounded exited and happy.

_Well that means Sirius hasn't done anything wrong, _he thought.

He climbed down the stairs, and went to the kitchen, and saw his Guardian's grinning like maniacs holding an envelope that was made out a heavy yellowish parchment and green ink writing the address.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Smallest bedroom_

_Downham Rd_

_Outwell_

_Wisbech_

There was a seal that was crest which had four animals an snake, lion, badger and raven which were round a H. Harry knew what this was, it was his Hogwarts letter, this means on September the first he was going to Hogwarts express to his new school this meant that he could enter the wizarding world he had so much about so very soon.

Sirius was still grinning, his stormy grey eyes smouldering with excitement and when he grinned like this all his handsome face lit up, even his short black hair shinned.

Remus was still grinning, but not as much as Sirius, his light hair was prematurely greying and his young face had wrinkles but he looked healthy as the full moon was recently and he just got over the exhaustion.

They handed him the letter and he quickly ripped it open.

A rush of excitement flooded through Harry like waves crashing down on the sand, he finally got to go and annoy and prank the teachers, the Slyterins and Snape (especially).

Remus wrote the reply and sent it off by Sirius's minute owl called Wenda, they gave each other a group hug and Remus started crying, claiming it was so emotional that Prongs JR is going to Hogwarts, and was going to cause mischief and mayhem where ever he goes.

Sirius laughed at Moony's emotional state and said that he wanted harry to get more detentions than him and James when they were at school but secretly he wanted Harry to stay and not go to Hogwarts. _But that's what very parent would think, duh Sirius_.

Harry was only allowed to go into the Wizarding world until he was 11, they decided to take Harry on his birthday and they knew someone who would delighted to come and see Harry again.

Harry was quickly getting ready, he was exited and exhilarated he really wanted to get to Diagon Alley so badly it hurt.

He knew that people will be staring at him, but honestly he didn't care, he never really wanted to be famous, he would give anything thing to have his parents back and him be normal expect probably Sirius and Remus.

When he ran down the stairs, he saw a giant man, he face was covered in black, unruly and messy hair that covered most of his face and he eyes were black, and had warmth to them.

"Hello Harry, I'm Rebeus Hagrid, but jus' call me Hagrid everyone else does," said Hagrid, "I haven't seen you since you were a baby, you look a lot like your dad but you've got yer mum's eyes."

Sirius smiled happily, Sirius loved it when someone compared him to James, it felt to him that he had his best friend back.

Hagrid had given him a sickly chocolate cake, which had in green icing, 'Happy Birthday, Harry.' Harry said his thanks, and his guardians gave their birthday greetings and told him that his presents came later.

Harry flooed the first time in his life and it turned out he hated it, he felt horrible when was doing it and after it, when he came out of the fireplace and into the 'Leaky Cauldron', he fell over, covered in black soot and rounded glasses had smashed, Sirius who had flooed out before him, burst out laughing which sounded like bark. Harry was furious, with Sirius and demanded him to clean him up, this made him laugh even more, the whole pub hearing this commotion, went to see what was going on.

"Merlin's pants. That's Harry Potter," screamed a witch, who started pointing at his lightening shaped scar.

Many more witches and wizards started to gather round, coming to saying hello to Harry or shake his hand, all of this made Sirius laugh louder, what made him laugh even more was Harry's face, it was beetroot red and looked very flustered which you could see even through the dark soot on his face.

It ended when Moony came through the fireplace. He scolded Padfoot for not clearing him up or break up the attention Harry was getting. Harry was delighted that Sirius stopped laughing at the fury that was Remus's face.

Lupin cleared Harry from the soot and fixed his glasses with his wand, soon after that Hagrid had came out the fireplace completely devoid from falling over or completely head to toe covered in soot.

Still Harry still hadn't met everyone he needs to, as he heard Hagrid's booming voice, "Professor Quirrell," he ushered the other three the come over to this man, "Harry, Remus, Sirius this is Professor Quirrell, he teaches at Hogwarts,"

His was a pale young man, he had light brown and eyes, looking around nervously at everything like a vampire was going to grab him on the spot.

"P-P-Potter," the professor stammered, taking Harry's hand shaking it slightly but quickly let it drop, "t-this is a r-real pleasure,"

Harry asked him what kind of magic he taught, Quirrell told him that it was Defence Against the Dark Arts, and told him probably he didn't need it (referring to Voldemort) and them that he was getting a book and vampires.

"He is always trembling like that?" Remus asked Hagrid, looking concerned.

_Oh no, _Harry thought, _he was going into parent mode._

"Yes, he seemed to be scared everything since he came home from Albania from some hands-on experience," Hagrid told Remus, warily like he was thinking what Harry was thinking. Remus looked like he wanted to say something else, but on looks of Harry's, Sirius and Hagrid's faces he stopped himself.

They went outside from the back door, which had a large brick wall, and a black bin, there was no way into Diagon Alley as the tall wall had no gap into it to get there, Harry looked at his Guardians and Hagrid wondering what they were doing on a courtyard.

Sirius got his wand and pressed a brick on the brick wall, and amazingly the bricks separated, into large wall which any man or women any size could go through.

The gap also showed a cobbled street which was full witchcraft and wizardry shops than you could imagine, there was hundreds witches and Wizards who were happily looking through the shops.

Harry being his first time allowed being here was really happy and excited, and wanted to get going as quickly as possible.

"Have got your list with you Harry?" Remus asked Harry really seriously.

Harry's opened in awe and disappointment, he had completely forgotten about his completely forgotten about the equipment list. To his surprise, he heard Remus and Sirius laugh. Hagrid looked at them in surprise to.

Remus was pulling piece of yellowish parchment out of his robe's pocket, the writing, which was on the parchment, was written out in green ink.

"Don't worry Harry, I've got it here," Remus told him, Harry glared at his two guardians, but started to laugh himself.

Harry read the parchment,

"There is quite a lot here maybe…" Harry was interrupted, by Sirius and Remus saying a loud "NO"

Remus and Sirius told Harry about the small fortune that he had inherited from his parents ever since then, Harry had wanted to pay for whatever he wanted or needed because he thought as he wasn't their son (even though they were legally his Guardians so morally his parents) he felt that it wasn't fair that Sirius and Remus paid everything for him.

"Harry, I told you that we've got enough money to support about ten of you all our life and I still wouldn't have touched the money, I inherited from _my dear mother_, when she died," Sirius told Harry, very sarcastic about his mother.

Harry sighed in frustration, still thinking he was right about the matter, no matter conniving his Godfather sounded. Remus smirked at Harry knowing what he was thinking and rolled his light brown eyes.

Sirius needed to take money out of his vault, Harry contradicted him saying that he needed to take money out of his vault and Sirius glared at him but continued saying that he needed to go to go Gringott's. Hagrid saying that needed to go to Gringott's too, for Hogwarts businesses, very secrety.

They walked down the cobbled street until, they reached a white building.

"Yeh'd be draft to try an' rob it, I heard that there's dragons in there, blimey I would really really love a dragon," Hagrid grunted, smiling down at Harry with a dreamy look in his black eyes._._

There was sliver writing engraved into the doors. Harry was to distracted to read it as he saw a goblin, it was small, chubby and had a friendly face.

They were in a marble hall, it was vast and they were goblins were looking at galleons, sickles and Knuts and precious stones. Witches and wizards were standing in front of the goblin either wanting to get into their vault or exchange muggle money for wizard gold or the other way around.

They went to the only goblin that was devoid of people, Sirius said, " I want to make withdrawal out of my vault,"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Sirius silenced him with a look, that said, 'don't even think about it'

"Do you have your key and what is our vault number," the goblin asked.

"It's number 711," he said pulling out a gold key out of his pocket, "and heirs my key and my friend Hagrid wants to do on the same cart as us," Sirius told him, moving out of the way so Hagrid could get want he wants.

Hagrid had many pockets on his moleskin coat, and it took him some time to find out he was looking for but he finally did, it was a letter the goblin read it and finally said, " Griphook, take these wizards to vaults to 711 and 713 please."

Griphook led them to a door and opened it, Harry seen all the marble he had seen expected more, but he was surprised when there wasn't. There was a narrow pathway, big enough to fit a cart through it and flaming torches lighted it.

Griphook whistled and cart came rushing towards them, they sat into it and the cart rushed, to the vault they were meant to be to, when it stopped they all clambered out of it.

Sirius handed him the key, and the goblin opened it, inside they was quite a big vault which, mountains of piles of, gold (galleons), sliver (sickles) and bronze (knuts). Harry knew Sirius was right about the money, there seemed enough to buy the whole alley but he still guilty about ruining their chance to a normal life without boy who lived and practically to him stealing their money.

Sirius got three bags out of his robes and gave one to Remus, gave one to Harry and kept one for himself, Sirius and Remus started to fill their bags (Remus was over taking money from Sirius as after last time he refused he looked like a girl version of Snape with yellow pus all over his hands).

Harry went over to the Knuts and put singular Knut into his bag, hoping that his Godfather wouldn't notice, he put his bag in his coat pocket.

"Harry, can I see your bag please?" Sirius asked him, glaring at the newly 11 year old.

_Merlin pants_, he thought,_ busted._

Harry took the nearly empty bag out of his coat pocket, and gave it to Sirius nervously grinning.

"Harry, would you care to explain why you have only a Knut in your bag?" Sirius asked Harry, frowning at him.

Harry shrugged, still grinning nervously at him.

Sirius glared him and said, "This _is _your money too, you're the Black heir so stop being so stupid,"

"But what if you want you children of your own, you _need _to save your money for them, and stop being so rash about me being the Black heir," Harry said quietly, staring at his shoes.

"Harry don't be so ridiculous, your practically my son and to be honest I don't want anymore children, I want you," Sirius told Harry, trying not to laugh about him having children of his own.

Remus couldn't hold it in his laugh, Sirius a father it was most ridiculous think he ever heard in his life, he was still a big kid, it was a wonder how Harry grew up like he is. Well Harry could still cook better than Sirius any day and Harry did have Remus, he was practically a single parent sometimes so that's probably why.

Sirius who still holding Harry's bag started to fill it to the brim. Ignoring Remus laughing, Harry was glaring at him after Sirius was finishing filling the bag, it had probably had more money it than they gave Harry in his life, Remus and Harry knew he was trying to make a point, but this annoyed them to no end.

Seeing Harry and Remus annoyed glares, he said innocently, " What? I want a good Birthday and Christmas present,"

Hagrid's booming laugh, filled the vault, they forgotten Hagrid was there because he so silent trying not to laugh, but Sirius's last comment he couldn't help it.

_Their small family is so funny to watch it is unbelievable_, Hagrid thought.

Sirius gave Harry the bag, and made sure that Harry didn't tip any of it on the vault floor and watched him put in his pocket.

They went back into the cart it was only a short ride as the vault they needed to get too was two vaults down, Griphook went to the vault door and surprising there was no key, Griphook hold them to stand back. He scratched the vault door and it swung open.

Griphook told them if anyone else u Gringott's goblin did this they would be sucked inside and he said here only checked once every ten years.

Inside was quite a small vault, and the only thing that was in there was a small, grubby package, this surprised Harry a little but he didn't say anything.

Hagrid picked up the package and quickly in his pocket and told Harry not to mention this at Hogwarts.

After a cart ride later, they finally got to see the white marble again and the sunshine, Hagrid came out looking green and told them he was going to get a pick me up in the Leaky Cauldron as he hated them ruddy carts. Sirius told Harry that they needed to go somewhere and he should be getting his school clothes in Madam's Malkins.

Harry stared at his Godfather ludicrously as he gave him some money, Sirius said, " That money is for your pocket money until the end of the school year,"

_That money probably would last until the end of my 7__th__ year buying my school things, _Harry thought, shaking his head.

Harry walked towards the shop, holding the coins his Godfather had just given him. When she got into the shop a woman asked if he was Hogwarts, he nodded, she told him that there was someone from Hogwarts here as well.

The woman rushed to part of a shop and started measuring him, there was a boy there who sitting on a stool,"

He had blonde hair and a pale and pointed face.

"Hello," said the boy, " Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Harry nodded.

The boy told him about were his parents were, and told Harry that he was drag them off to go look at racing rooms and told him that he was going to try sneak one in.

Harry thought his boy was incredibly spoiled, but he remembered how much money in his pocket, but this boy liked to be spoilt.

"Have you got your own broom," he asked.

Harry shook his head, Harry couldn't fly on a broom as he lived in a muggle village and he couldn't go to a wizard park so Sirius and Remus never bothered with him getting him a broom but he couldn't wait until he could start learning.

"Play Quidditch at all?" He asked Harry.

He shook his head, he longed to play Quidditch he wanted to be a seeker on the Griffindor team to make his Dad proud.

"I do- my Father says it's a crime if don't get picked to play for my house, and I must say I quite agree. Have any idea what house you'll be in yet?"

"Griffindor," Harry said firmly.

"Oh," that was all the boy said.

They fell into awkward silence as waited for Madam Malkin, Harry guessed who the women was.

The boy saying, "Merlin pants, look at that man," interrupted the silence.

It was Hagrid, he waving at Harry holding two large ice creams.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts as a Game Keeper," Harry told him.

"I know of him, he is like a servant isn't he? They say he is kind of horrible, drinking quite a lot and trying to do magic and setting fire to his bed,"

"I told you he's the gamekeeper, not a servant, and I think he's fantastic," Harry told the boy shortly, he was starting to dislike this boy quite a lot.

"Oh, really?" The boy asked a sneer was forming on his pale face," How come is he with you? If he's with you where are your parents?"

He told him, they were dead and his Guardians were doing something down the Alley.

He told him he was sorry not sounding sorry in the slightest, and asked him if his parents our kind.

"There were magical, if that's what you're saying," he told him, the boy asked him his last name, he didn't have enough time to tell it as Madam Malkin gave him his Hogwarts uniform, he gave the money to the women and left.

Hagrid gave him his ice cream, and told him that Sirius and Remus were still busy and most likely to be back soon.

After they finished their ice creams, Hagrid told him that Sirius gave them instructions to get parchment, quills and ink and Hagrid had some money in his pocket which Sirius had gave to him.

They went to a shop and brought a large stack of parchment, some small owl quills and changing colour ink, which Harry was delighted to find.

After Hagrid brought the items with Sirius's money and left the shop with the 11-year-old following close behind.

They saw Remus and Sirius bickering, while walking towards them.

"Why didn't you stop them, when they crowded around him, or clean him off?" Remus asked Sirius, Harry could just hear them.

"Well, he is going to have to learn to live with it, if you haven't heard the whole wizarding world has heard his name," Sirius bit back.

"One of them could of hurt him," Remus said, in his scolding tone.

"If anyone of them hurt a hair on his head, I would been the first to curse him or her into oblivion,"

Remus was obviously still angry with Sirius for not breaking up the crowd in the pub.

They were standing front of Hagrid and Harry not noticing that they were there.

"Moony, Padfoot I am here you know?" Harry told them.

They stopped there argument immediately, and looked down on Harry, Sirius asked " Have got your uniform and parchment yet?"

Harry nodded.

"We've got your books," Remus told Harry, "and everything thing else on the other list expect for your wand,"

They walked to a shop called Olivander's, it had big windows but the only thing that was on show was a purple dusty cushion and top of it laid single wand.

As they walked inside they heard a bell ring somewhere in the distance, it was small shop with chair, none of them sat on it. There were small, narrow boxes that were piled neatly until the top of the ceiling.

Heard a soft voice saying Good Afternoon, it made the four of them jump.

"Hello," Harry said, trying to sound calm.

He told Harry he thought he would be seeing him soon and he had his mother's eyes, and it felt it was only yesterday that she was here. He told him what wand she had brought when she first was here also he told him what his father's wand was.

Ollivander came closer to Harry, their noses almost touching, brushed away Harry's fringe and said, "I suppose that's were…"

Ollivander after brushing away Harry's hair, touched Harry's lightening shaped scar.

Sirius was about to say ' that's enough but then Ollivander saw Hagrid, when he moved away from him, Harry sighed in obvious relief.

"Merlin, Rebeus, Rebeus Hagrid, It's nice to see you again… Your wand was Oak, sixteen inches very bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, yes, sir, very bendy"

"I bet it was snapped in half, when you got expelled," Ollivander said, stern.

_Expelled, Hagrid was expelled,_ he thought.

" ER – yes, they did," Hagrid said, looking sadly down at his feet, "I've still got both the pieces, through," He added trying to sound bright.

"Sirius Black, you had quite peculiar wand, if I remember correctly, you brought, phoenix feather wand, 13 inches nice for hexing and the rest of your family always had a dragon heartstring," Ollivander said shaking his hand while Sirius nodded looking quite happy he broke that tradition.

"And I've never seen you in my shop before," He said to Moony.

"No, I haven't I got my Grandfather's wand, John Lupin," He told Ollivander.

"Oh yes I remember, Unicorn hair, beechwood, nice for transfiguration, now Harry which is your wand hand?"

Harry said right, and Ollivander measured it, and gave him a wand, then took it away from him, this happened for quite some time.

"Difficult customer eh?, not to worry try this one, I wonder, very odd combination, holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, very supple," He said and gave Harry the wand.

He felt sudden warmth in his fingers, he waved it and big red fireworks formed above his messy hair.

Hagrid, Sirius and Remus clapped and cheered loudly, however Ollivander, "Interesting, very interesting,"

"Sorry, what's curious?"

"I can memorise well about very wand I've sold, Mr Potter. Every wand. It so happens the phoenix, whose feather witch is in your wand, gave another one - just one other, it is very interesting that you are made for this wand when it's the other wand- gave you that scar,"

Harry gulped, Sirius, Hagrid and Remus, were staring horrified but Sirius paid for the wand quickly and left the shop before Ollivander could say anymore, the others close behind.

**Author's note: Sorry about not updating for so long, I truly hope you have enjoyed **


End file.
